60th Hunger Games
by GXobiliskgirl79
Summary: Holly Gray, a girl from the slums of District 7. James Evens, a slightly richer boy in Holly's class. 14 years before Katniss and Peeta step into the arena  for the first time, another pair of star-crossed lovers step into the arena.


In the country of Panem, there are 12 districts each with a job. Eack year, as ordered by the Capitol, the 12 districts are requiered to send one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to the death on live televison. In districts 1-4 its considered an honer, in districts 5-12,its a death sentance.  
>In my district,district 7, my family lives in the slums, so we don't have much money. Which sucks because there are seven people to feed in my house. There's my parents,me, my sisters Cory, age12 and Hope, age 7 and my two younger cousins. My aunt and uncle died almost a year ago. My uncle died in a lumber accident which caused his wife to die from her grief, she hung herself. So we took in my cousins, Lynn age 11, and Philip age 3. It's been hard yet, somehow, we've survived.<br>I'm Holly Gray. I'm 16 years old. Little do I know, I'm about to be in the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>*Holly's bedroom, Reaping day* A bright stream of sunlight rouses me from sleep. I really don't want to get up. On reaping day, you can sleep late, but I don't even try. After I'm dressed, I see that I'm the first one up. I'm not suprised. My dad and both my sisters and Lynn are heavy sleepers. My mom will be up with Philip not long after me. I know my family's sleep secduale like clockwork.<br>Grabbing a banana, I went outside with my knife strapped to my belt where my best friends Jenny and Vanessa were waiting for me.

"Holly! Good morning!" I heard Jenny called. I smile, it was hard to be sad with these two around. Both Jenny and Vanessa are a year younger than I am, but there like sisters to me. Jenny's parents run a textile shop so Jenny has had it pretty well off but Vanessa, her parents died when she was little no one remebers what happened, so Vanessa grew up in an orphange with her younger brother Trent.  
>On mornings like this, all we would do is walk in the forest, not hunt, which is illegal(but sometimes we still do it), but just talk, laugh, enjoy ourselves for once. But all to soon, it's time to go home. Get ready to hear our fates. Odds are that I'll see my friends again, but you never know exactly.<br>At home, I see that my family has joined the land of the living. There all dressed in there best outfits, but we still have two hours before the reaping at two.

"Holly, A warm bath is all ready for you." says my mom with a small sad smile. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking that she'll lose one of us to the Games. I don't say anything, nod, and just go take a bath.  
>My mom was right, it is warm. No matter how long I want to stay here, I can't. I rise, dry myself and put on my nicest dress. It's white with a sliver belt around the waist. A matching sliver hairbow comes with it. When I see myself, I feel stunned.<br>Pretty. At least thats what my family said I was coming down the steps. I had to admit I liked dressing up. It felt nice.

Walking to the square, feels like I'm walking to my beheading. I see all the other kids from our district lining up in the town square. I hug Cory, my sister, as she heads to the 12 year old section.  
>Our represtintive May Scopal, in her annoying Capitol accent, greets us.<br>"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first!" she says as she walks briskly over to the glass ball containing the girls names. She stcicks her hand in the bowl digs around for a few moments, then walks back to the podioum.  
>"Cory Gray!"she announces.<p>

* * *

><p>My hearts sinks. Cory, NO! There must be some mistake. Cory was one slip in over 5,000,her chances of being picked were so slim, I didn't even bother to worrying about her!<br>But there was no mistake, I watch as Cory walks in small, slow steps to the stage. I have to stop her!

"Cory!" I scream as I race to the stage where she's about the climb the steps. I grab her wrist and pull her behind me, arms out to protect her.

"I volenteer as tribute." I say, barley holding back tears. I know the camras are on me, and if I apper weak, they'll pick me out in a second. If I don't cry, maybe, just maybe, I could win.

"Splendid!" I hear May shirk, Cory however was clinging to me. "Please don't go!" she was screaming.

"Cory, let go!" I shout at her. I suddenly feel her lifted off me. I turn around to see Vanessa carring her with Jenny. I mount the stage and stare out at the crowd. I can see Vanessa and Jenny handing a sobbing Cory to my clearly upset parents.  
>Other kids were wispering about the event.<p>

"What's your name dear?"

"Holly Gray. " I sound more confident then I really am.

"I'll bet that was your sister! Don't want her to steal the spotlight?" She asks with a fake May's not fooling anyone. Before I can anwser, she had already strooled over to the boys ball.

"James Evens!" she announces again.

* * *

><p>Damn! Could this day get any worse! I know James. He's in my class at school. I've seen him swing an ax before in the forest while helping his father, he uld easily behead me in a single swing. The odds were NOT in my favor at all.<br>I could see him walking to the stage. The blood draned from his face, his hands cleathed into fists. He looked ready to punch something, most likely May.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you tributes of District 7!" calls out May

Everyone remains silent.

* * *

><p>Holy crap! A year since I posted anything! Sorry! I'm a busy person, and have had bad writers block. This story came to me since I've just finished reading "The Hunger Games" trilogy. If you haven't read the books, read them! You'll never want to put them down!<p> 


End file.
